Inside the Fire
by Fumiko Hewley
Summary: *Dark themes, L/Light, L/Oc* End your grief with me, there's another way. Release your life and take your place inside the fire with her...


**Author Note:**This came to me after listening to Disturbed Inside the Fire and looking at pics for L and Light. I'm strongly against suicide, but this is what makes the fic flow. I don't encourage this time of stuff, so... don't be stupid and do this shit.

**Warning:**This fic contains suicide and Yaoi. If you don't like either turn back now.

**Disclaimer:**I only own Fumiko, nothing else.

**Inside the Fire**

She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. With each thrust he gave to the other male it was breaking her heart. She couldn't take it. Was all the time he was with her, was he thinking of the other one? Was she the other one? She was so confused. She gave her heart to him and he broke it. Bet he didn't expect to get caught in bed with another, did he? But... he didn't know she knew...

Sighing, she entered the apartment they shared. The tears she was holding back spilled down her cheeks. How could he? He always told her that he did believe in infidelity. So how could he go and do it with another man of all people? If it was a girl, she would still be upset, but then maybe this knife like pain in her chest wouldn't be so bad...

Wiping her eyes, she threw her keys on the counter. She knew her dearest L wouldn't be home tonight, or in the next few days for that matter. How was she going to keep the dark thoughts away?

Deciding she was hungry, she went to the fridge. She held it open and was greeted by a strawberry cheesecake, his favorite. Tears began to fill her eyes again. In a fit of rage, she picked up the innocent cheesecake and slammed it on the floor. Shards of glass shattered like her heart and scattered across the floor in a thousand pieces, each to small and sharp to put back togetherer. Numbly, she started to clean up the mess, not caring if the shards stuck in her figures.

After cleaning up the mess, she went to take a shower. Steam coiled in thick ribbons around her slim frame. Getting out, she wiped steam from the mirror to gaze at herself. Haunted, pale gold eyes darken to a dark amber stared back at her. Hair, a soft green curled softly around her slightly tanned face. Was she not pretty enough for L? Was she too fat? Without thought she punched the large mirror in front of her. The glass splinter up to the ceiling like a spider's web, but, the mirror didn't break.

Gasping in pain, she cradle her injured knuckles to her chest. Why? She couldn't answer, only L could, and knowing him... he wouldn't come home.

She frowned at her injured hand. Who's to say she'd be here by the weeks end? She should just leave him. Dressing in a pair of loose gray pants and a sports bra, she wrote a note... She was going to leave him, and maybe this world too...

_Ohh Devon. Won't go to Heaven. She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again. Leave her, We will receive her. It is beyond your control will you ever meet again?  
_

L grunted softly as he thrust into Light once more. No matter how many times the detective did it, the boy was always tight. With another thrust, he came into the tight heat of Light. Panting softly he pulled out. These were the moments L hated the most. He would always think of how he was betraying his beloved Fumiko, but like the old saying went, What one doesn't know wont kill you. But if she did find out... L gulped at the thought. It didn't matter, she was never going to find out.

L really didn't know why he began to sleep with Light. One moment they were fighting about the Kira case, the next, cloths were shredded and Light was entering him. Yes the pair took turns being bottom, but if L was honest, he liked the top better.

Straightening his cloths, L left the other boy. He had work to do.

"Hey... um L?" Matsuda began shifting his feet. "A lady came here with green hair asking for you."

L glared at Matsuda. "What did she want?"

"She didn't say." Matsuda frowned and cross his arms. "She peeked in on you and ran out looking pretty upset."

L cursed silently to himself. Had she seen him and Light? No, if she had she'd cause a scene. L waved off Matsuda's worry. "Don't be worried, Matsuda-kun. She was just a friend." Matsuda narrowed his eyes and let it go.

L sighed and went back to working on the Kira case. It didn't matter how much sex he had with Light or how involved he got in the case, this nagging feeling kept creeping up on him. It felt as if something was wrong.

At the end of the week, L smiled. He finally got to go and see his sexy Fumiko. He couldn't wait. He practically skipped to their apartment to see her. Upon opening the door, nothing unusual meet him, and that in itself was odd. Fumiko usually bounced up to him. Tossing his keys on the counter, he glanced at a note.

_My dearest L,_

_I don't know how things came to this, I really don't. I love you, hell after all you did I still love you... but I can't stand knowing that you're with another. Maybe it was a one time thing... but deep in my heart I know it wasn't... That's... that's why I'm leaving. _

_I love you, always and forever, Fumiko_

L read over the note at least three times. So, she knew. He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't. Quickly he searched the whole apartment. A thick sticking substance meet with his foot. Glancing down, he paled. Blood. It had turned black with age. It was wried that it was only in this one spot. Glancing up, dark eyes widened.

Hanging from the raptors was Fumiko. Her normally soft green hair was covered in dry blood. Her head rest against her slim, blue shoulder. How she got blood in her hair, L didn't know. Quickly, he cut down her body. She flopped into his arms like a lifeless doll... in this case she was.

Holding her days old body, he cried. Why did he sleep with Light? Why did he cheat on her? He, himself didn't know the answer. Lifting her body, he rested her on the couch. The thick rob she had used to hang herself with left thick, dark bruises that were black against her blue flesh.

What was he going to do? L couldn't live without her, yet he was needed to solve the Kira case. Holding back his tears, he called for the morgue...

_Ohh. Devon . One of eleven, who had been rendered unwhole. As a little child she was taken, and then forsaken, you will remember it all, let it blow your mind again. (Evil Laughter)_

L didn't live long after Fumiko's suicide. Light was indeed Kira and he killed him less then a week after Fumiko...


End file.
